Performer
Performer is a charisma based skill that allows you to play instruments in order to get gold or items from NPCs. Instruments include the grand piano, harmonica, harp, horn, lute, pan flute as well as the Stradivarius. Performer is directly related to the Party Time! quests. At the higher skill echelon, players gain large amounts of money for absolutely no risk. It is very difficult to raise at first, but the payoff is tremendous if you stick with it (though this has changed in Elona+, see the Elona+ section for details). If you plan on using the performer skill, you should kill any bard you see (there's no Karma penalty) since they very rarely drop the Stradivarius, which increases the rewards that your audience gives you. (Stradivarius is a Precious Item, and as such will always drop if the bard has it.) Better yet, just steal their (regular) instruments. If you merely kill a bard, it will respawn with the same instrument. If you steal the instrument, the bard will get a rerolled instrument. Performing When you perform, NPCs will tip a percentage of their gold and will throw random items at you as gifts. NPCs will throw all the money they have, but the same gold limits apply to this as everything else. Low-level NPCs tend to have very little gold to start with. Citizens who are higher level than you are "stuffier" and demand better performance; what might appease the common riffraff will earn you a swift ticket to hell when playing near a shopkeeper. A high level citizen can usually kill you in one hit with a rock. Until you have a high performance skill in ranges of 30+, always check the strength of the people around you. To train your performance you just need to perform. The more NPCs you perform near, the more experience you gain towards performer. Stocking a ranch with a lot of creatures, and then using the register to pen them all in with you to keep them within listening range can give you a tremendous amount of experience in a short period of time. So can abusing the younger sister at the mansion of younger sister to make a sort of mosh pit of younger sisters. (She will summon an alarmingly high number of younger sisters, so even a single creature summoned by spell or rod will flood the screen with younger sisters.) The chance of a character throwing a rock seems to be based upon the relation of your performer level to the level of the NPC in the "audience". This seems to mean you can safely play for any NPC up to twice your performer level for the first 5 or so levels, and then a linear 1 point of performer meaning 1 higher level of NPC from there, but more testing is needed. Level 1 NPCs like old men, children, and basic citizen NPCs in town, or low-level creatures on a ranch like putits, or the Level 1 younger sisters will basically never throw rocks, and make perfect audiences for training purposes. The value of your instrument may have an effect of your performance, but no test has revealed any differences. The skill required to perform in front of others effectively means that you will be getting all that they can give. Besides money, several types of items can be thrown at you. Music tickets are common, and so are tomatoes (fresh ones, not rotten,) along with other types of food. Junk-type items like stumps and garbage and furniture like beds, barrels are also common (even furniture weighting hundreds of stones). Articles of clothing (frequently light cloaks, necklaces, rings, and shoes,) are oddly thrown fairly commonly, and these clothes don't appear from the inventory of the characters throwing them - even your own pets can suddenly throw you light cloaks. A high-ranking performer will be swimming in engagement rings that make good trade items for adventurer gear. Performing near a sleeping NPC will wake them without any loss of karma, although there is still the risk of getting hit with rocks. Where to perform Other than in Party Time! quests, good places to perform are in high ranked museums and shops (for items) and in front of high ranked shopkeepers (for money). For practice, ranches of low-level characters or the mansion of younger sister are ideal. There's a grate tile you can place in properties you own that blocks movement but not sight, so you can use them to make a clean space around where you want to perform. (This tile looks like an iron fence over tan cobblestones. It is near the bottom-left in the selector). If you have a small castle full of high ranked shopkeepers, you can place them next to each other and perform to them for some really fat tips when you are highly-enough ranked. Try to perform in a place where all 8 adjacent tiles are open (walkable) - NPCs who enjoy your performance throw rewards at you, and need an open tile for the rewards to land on (except for money, which is apparently thrown directly into your purse). Because food can be thrown, and because pets will likely eat it from under you during the long performance period, you might actually prefer to leave some junk items on those tiles to prevent any thrown food from being eaten. Elona+ In Elona+ the reward for performing has been reduced, and it's slower to train at high levels, but conversely it's easier to use (that is, the skill required to get NPCs to stop throwing rocks at you has been lowered). The reward is further reduced for summoned NPCs and they will never toss items. Once you've completed the main quest and can enter South Tyris, South Tyris NPCs will start showing up at Party Time quests, and you can give Music tickets to rich person in Arcbelc for herbs, diaries, and other rare items. Furthermore, when your Performer skill reaches at least 30 and you level up you'll get the ensemble special action, where your pets join in on the performance. *Ensemble does not require any instrument. *It takes twice as many turns (121) to complete and consumes more stamina, but it seems to give better rewards and gain more points during party quests *Since it uses the Performer skill of your pets you'll want to use Gene Engineering to give this skill to your pets. Pets' Performer skill will also train during Ensemble. More pets with higher Performer skill levels will increase quality of performance. Juere infantry bought from the Slave master is a readily available source of the Performer skill starting at level 4, though it is possible that you'll need more than one specimen. Also, wearing a Feather Hat will increase the Performer skill by 6. Elona+ details *Stones thrown can be avoided, and the damage caused is reduced. *Listening NPCs will throw stones only if they have more than double the performer's Performer skill. *The following characters from South Tyris will show up during Party Time! when you complete the Elona main quest. ** the Princess Lv1: Drops a lot of tomatoes upon defeat **rich person Lv25 ** the bard Lv36: Be careful as she utilizes Raging Roar ** the mad rich Lv20: Drops are similar to Mia *These characters will also appear, and can be very dangerous when performing as they are of a higher level than . ** the capable mercenary Lv87 **The leopard warrior Lv130: Drops tomatoes as well and also equipment. ** the tour guide Lv150: Very strong but also carries the Smash Tonfa. Trained skill You may learn Performer from the trainers in Port Kapul and Derphy. Races *Juere *Slime *Frog *Hound *Bear *Cat *Dog Classes *Pianist Wishing * Instruments *grand will create a grand piano. *harmo will create a harmonica. *harp will create a harp. *horn will create horn. *lute will create a lute. *pan f will create a pan flute. *tradi will create the ; this will only work in wizard mode. Category:Skills